Intimacy
by SakuraShannaro
Summary: "It's the intimacy that betrays you, isn't it? That's why even though I look completely different than the Itachi he knew, I am afraid." AU, non-shinobi. Full summary inside. Itasasu.


**AU, non-shinobi. Itachi leaves, right after killing off his family with the exception of his younger brother Sasuke, both for unknown reasons. They both live rather too intense lives for many years as soon as they are parted, but as soon as Itachi turns twenty one and Sasuke turns eighteen, Itachi is assigned by the terrorist group he joined to pose as a teacher at one of the Konoha city schools, so he can keep an eye on the people that live the and are considered dangerous for their organization. Little did he know, he would have to teach his little brother.**

Itachi wasn't thrilled about becoming a teacher at Konoha from the start; it was incredibly dangerous.

He was once in a well-known family and his face had a few unique traits, alike to the lines scarring his face, both left and right.

Refusing something to Pein, however was impossible, even if it meant he could be noticed by his little brother, had he been unlucky.

He knew from the moment he joined that Pein did not take no for an answer to his commands.

At least, Pein was not called a legend between the police and the other terrorist groups for nothing; he did everything according to the careful planning he made for months before taking action.

Well either way, if it wasn't for Sasori, Itachi would be immediately recognized, but thankfully, he was a master in such things, no wonder Pein trusted him that much.

And Pein promised he would be assigned to teach in a school somewhere away from any old acquintances of his, Pein did have his way to achieve that, Itachi was sure.

The only condition Pein had was that he had to be placed at the school Kakashi Hatake worked at as a teacher, since he was one of the main threats to their organization.

"Higuchi-san, here is the file with the names of the students in your class, this is their last year to school, so you'd better be a bit strict with them, knowing that class. The last professors in charge of them have written down their reports on the students. If you don't want to know and get to know them by yourself, it is okay to refuse, I would just recommend it because...Well, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san and Kakashi-san had a rough time dealing with them. We usually just have one, maximun two professors in charge of each class."

Itachi sighed.

 _I see how it is, after all I will have to deal with a difficult class as well, although it is not really concerning._

 _I better get over this and check the file, it will be easier that way, Itachi thought, already preparing his strategy so the class would not pose as a problem throughout his time back at Konoha._

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

Right next to the name, a small photo of a teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes was placed. He looked rather cheerful, even at the photo.

The boy was wearing an orange jacket, and he was smiling with joy from ear to ear, his thumb nearly touching the camera. He took a closer look at the photo and noticed he had some lines on his cheeks, alike to those he had under his eyes before Sasori covered them.

 _Naruto is an incredibly cheerful teenager, considering the fact he never showed any real signs of going through harsh puberty throughout his school days in this school. He is excellent in making friends, and he actually seems to like everybody. He usually sits with his closest friend, Haruno Sakura, however he talks with almost everybody. He is just a bit too loud at times, and not a very good student, but he is really determined when it comes to his goals._

Itachi remembered where he'd seen that name, Uzumaki Naruto; Pein had, surprisingly for Naruto being a seventeen year old, taken interest in him.

It seemed as if Naruto tended to team up with groups in Konoha that had brought Akatsuki trouble once or twice by attacking one of their bases, probably accidentally, taking in consideration Pein knew well enough to hide his organization from little groups created by teenagers and young adults, acting carelessly.

Naruto wasn't the one behind the conspiracy, however, being as loud as his previous teacher said he was, he would never do something boring during an attack, even a pointless one, if they actually didn't know it was a hideout belonging to terrorists.

So, nothing less than breaking in the hideout first, using the equipment and amateur would, could be expected.

Itachi sighed, moving on to the next one.

Interesting class.

 _Haruno Sakura_.

A rather cute girl with pastel pink hair to the color of bubblegum and emerald eyes was at the photo next to her name. He couldn't tell what kind of type she was; she didn't seem incredibly girly, but not completely not girly either.

In fact, he gave him the feeling she was one of the girls that considered themselves strong enough to achieve everything.

 _Sakura is a very gifted girl; she is straight an A student and she is interested in becoming a nurse. She is cheerful, but a bit short-tempered. She seems to get annoyed by her best friend, Naruto, regularly. She also does numerous sports and practices them a lot, and due to that, she has incredible strength in her arms, that's why I would recommend to take anyone she punched to the nurse, just in case, if possible even do something to avoid it happening even at first place. She seems to be friendly with everyone, and she even tries to approach some of her classmates who are antisocial._

He hadn't heard of that one, unlike Naruto; thankfully, besides him, and Hatake Kakashi, he wouldn't have to deal with anyone else.

He went on with reading.

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

Wait.

 _No, no, no._

What?

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Sasuke._

 _Uchiha._

 _Sas-_

"Higuchi-san, is everything alright?" Itachi knew he had lost his cool, even for a second, and a person with brains like Shizune would notice, since she was working for somebody like Tsunade, another target of the organization.

"Yes, Shizune-san, you don't have to worry, I am just reading the reports carefully, some in here are noisy ones." He smiled slightly.

"Surely they are. I see, go on then, sorry, I won't disturb you." Itachi's eyes scanned again the names.

"Don't worry about it."

Pein said he wouldn't have to deal with any acquintances of his, and Itachi thought that included his younger brother, not to mention making him a priority on the list.

 _Read it, Itachi, you can talk to Pein about that later, plus you are unrecognizable, the risk of him realizing it is you is almost non-existant_

 _But it still exists, ugh._

 _Even like that, can you take it seeing him again after the massacre you are responsible of? Even if it was for his own good._

 _Can he take it seeing you again, huh?_

Enough, Itachi mentally slapped himself, and Pein too.

He took a deep breath, deciding not to look at the picture. He didn't want to know what Sasuke was like through a picture, and certainly not through a report, but what had Sasuke become was one of Itachi's bigger questions, if not the biggest.

 _Sasuke is not quite the student I can write an appropriate report about. He tends to skip classes a lot, however, his grades are top. He doesn't seem to try, but he is exceptional in specific subjects. As high as his grades are, his attitude ruins him, I must say. He doesn't seem to have any likes in particular and he claims that he doesn't have any dislikes either. After my experience with him as my student, I know that all he has is dislikes, but that is more of my personal opinion then something I can really speak about. He has been caught smoking during breaks with his friend, Suigetsu, however, even after being punished they did it again. I am not quite sure I can call Suigetsu his friend, it is most like as if he is following Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura and some other students that you will notice immediately try to approach him but from what I see and know, he shrugs them off, although he does talk to Naruto and Sakura a bit once in a while. He was missing from class for a while, however he passed his exams with As, so he was excused._

 _Note: Uchiha Sasuke had brought along with his older uncle, Madara, a report from a psychiatrist, confirming Sasuke was dealing with depression, anger issues and he tends to be incredibly secretive._

Itachi didn't want to read about the older students, he didn't really care. He ran a hand through his incredibly realistic dark blonde wig and sighed. So, that was the kind of person Sasuke became after the massacre.

Itachi knew it could have been worse, but he couldn't help but feel bad after reading the note.

He wanted to see Sasuke again, more than anything, however, he knew it could turn out bad, for both of them.

Especially if Sasuke realized it was Itachi; or if Sasuke was more of a difficult person than what was described in the paper, although that sounded bad enough, not to mention Madara had taken him in his custody which was also bad.

He didn't really want to see his otouto, his baby brother like that, not if he wasn't able to help out somehow, and make him get rid of whatever made him like that, even if it was Itachi himself.

Sasuke was still a child to him, he would always be one.

Not to mention he knew he had been part of the reason Sasuke had that personality.

And so, Itachi stood right outside the door leading to the classroom. He straightened his tie and cleared his throat, touching the doorknob as if it would break. Thankfully, he did look twenty five to twenty six years old, the age Sasori tried to make him look like.

His eyes were itchy, due to the blue eye contacts he was forced to wear to complete the makeover.

And the anxiety, fuck, the anxiety. Itachi knew, it was a now or never. He kept a straight face and entered.

"Hello class, this is Reiji Higuchi, I am your homeroom teacher, nice to meet you all." He stated loudly as he broke in the class, without even looking around.

Good job, nothing Itachi alike, Itachi praised himself.

As soon as he reached his desk to leave his bag on it, he turned around to look at the class.

Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, the transfer students, Kiba, Shikamaru-

All of them were present.

No Sasuke.

My little brother was nowhere to be seen, and Hozuki Suigetsu too.

Itachi could guess what was going on.

He let out a small sigh.

"Hello, sensei!" Ino Yamanaka jumped up, making the peace sign with her fingers, her ponytail reaching down to her waist just like at the photo.

The reports were nicely written and with honesty, judging from what he saw, even at first sight.

"Daw, Ino, you can do better than that, right? He won't fall for that." Sakura smirked from right next to Naruto who turned to look at her and then at Ino, laughing.

"What? You...You billboard brow..."

"Come on, Ino, Sakura, stop!" Naruto whined as Shikamaru sighed.

"Bothersome."

Billboard brow?

Bothersome?

Incredibly accurate reports indeed, after calming down a bit, he did read them.

True, her forehead was a bit big, but it suit her face pretty well other than that, but well, it was mentioned Ino teased her a lot about it.

"Ino pig, ugh-"

Yes, even though the other girl was nice as well, she did resemble a pig in a weird way.

He had heard about all that from Shizune, even after reading the report.

"Enough. Haruno, Yamanaka, sit down." Itachi said softly, although a bit commanding, unlike his usual self.

"You know our names!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I do, Uzumaki, I was given a list with your names."

 _And Sasuke's._

 _Ugh, why, why-_

"Ohh, I see." Naruto crossed his arms. "Neji, can you please reply to the message I sent you on the group chat? I asked something and you are the only one who didn't answer."

"I know, Naruto. It wasn't a very classy question, asking about Temari's breasts."

"You...You what?" Temari and Neji, right.

Neji, the genious, liked by others, a bit absolute on his opinions.

"Neji, I wasn't-"

"Lies, Naruto, lies." Neji sighed, his bright blue eyes turning to look outside the window.

"I have brought my fan with me today, Naruto. It is at the lockers. You'd better watch out."

"Temari, damn that fan, seriously, that kind of martial arts never really works on an opponent."

"Shut it, Kankuro, like you're any better."

Temari, much of a powerful character, also loses temper easily, interested in something alike to Ninjutsu, Aikido, Kendo, and other martial arts, however it included fans.

It was weird Itachi never heard of it, since he had chosen such hobbies for himself before the massacre, and he was well informed on them.

Kankuro, her brother, likes to tease and loves to wear full body suits, as well as use face paint to cover hald of his face, he adores puppets, including the making of them.

Interesting class, Itachi thought bitterly, the thought of Sasuke barely being supressed.

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" It was the first time since he entered the class that something really caught his attention; he turned around to see that the one who asked it was Gaara.

Gaara, resembles my other former student, Uchiha Sasuke. He seems to get angry easily, and he gets along with very few people. Slightly violent.

Itachi remembered reading that.

He seemed to like Sasuke, and Sasuke seemed to get along with him too, he remembered a reference to that too, since Shizune found it odd they couldn't be called friends and they disliked each other, but they did stick together at times.

"Oh, I...I saw him coming, I am sure." Hinata stuttered.

"I wouldn't talk about Uchiha so openly, you know. Let them figure it out by themselves, Hinata." Uzumaki Karin, red hair, glasses. She seemed to both like and dislike even when it came to talking about the same person.

"I know Sasuke well enough to ask that." Gaara argued back, as if she had said his name instead.

"I doubt you do." Naruto stood up. "I...I do."

"Do you know he currently is at the bathroom with Suigetsu?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, sitting back down.

"Well, then why did you even ask where he is if you know the answer at first place?" Neji shrugged. "Just to speak."

"If you do know he is there, please get him here." I fixed my glasses, looking at Gaara, not being able to hear more nonsense things.

"I can't do that; I can't bring him here." Itachi was a bit taken aback by the answer.

"Why is that, Gaara?"

"I can't."

Indeed, a weird teenager.

"I can." Sakura raised her hand.

"No, you can't!"

"Ino, please be silent for once, I'll let you next time, we can stop being rivals for a second, can't we?"

"Haruno, go." Ino pouted, glaring at her, and sat back down as Sakura left.

So, the blonde did seem to like Sasuke, as he guessed she did.

Actually, Sasuke seemed to be a topic that the class liked to talk about, judging from how easily Gaara asked about him and how the others continued speaking about him, although Karin's comment was intriguing.

Maybe she was like Ino, or anything alike, most girls do like boys at that age and they do react like that when another girl talks about them.

Just who are you now, little brother?

"Until Sakura comes back, tell us about yourself." Neji looked at Itachi, judgementally.

"Neji, don't be like that, keep your youthful spirit young!" Rock Lee.

Naturally, judging from the information I have on him, I should be prepared that Lee will be incredibly excited over anything.

"My spirit is not youthful, it is old and wise." Neji replied absently.

Sakura entered, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Eh, S-Sasuke and Suigetsu are coming." She sat down next to Naruto quickly, playing with her fingers.

Fangirl number three, seems you did become an attractive man like most Uchiha, Otouto.

I must be prepared for this encounter, even if I am the only one aware of what is happening, that is the most important part.

"Man, I tell you, we should have ignored that Hizushi, Hituchi, whatever Sakura called him-" A loud voice could be heard, resembling the one Itachi tried to imitate so his tone would be unrecognizable.

A guy, handsome in an odd way entered the classroom, blocking the vision behind the door.

His snowy white hair had a tinge of blue, and his lilac eyes were focused on me.

He was dressed somewhat in a girly way and he was holding a plastic flask, filled with water.

He probably did something at his teeth since they were incredibly sharp, some kind of body modification.

 _Like his partner at the organization had, Kisame, although not at that level._

"Hello, Hozuki-san." Itachi smiled faintly, welcoming the so called friend of his younger brother. He was not ashamed to admit at least to himself that he was quite more interested in the people around Sasuke.

"Ohhh, new profess-" Suigetsu was pushed forward by somebody behind him.

A guy looking slightly older than eighteen, with onyx eyes and silk black hair, styled in a familiar hairstyle with some minor changes appeared. His skin resembled Itachi's, although his was slightly paler and his features were incredibly smooth, suiting his face. He seemed to have a nice body, like Suigetsu and he stood at an average height.

It was...

Sasuke.

Itachi blinked multiple times.

He was glad he hadn't seen the picture; seeing him after so many years through a picture just out of curiosity and impatience would have been something to be ashamed of.

"Sorry man, I just got excited!" Suigetsu exclaimed. Sasuke moved past Suigetsu, not even glancing at Itachi or his classmates. "Come on, don't be like that!"

"Shut it."

His childish, high-pitched voice that Itachi recalled was replaced by a powerful, harsh tone.

"Uchiha-san, I would rather y-you watch your tongue."

I stuttered, Itachi thought nervously.

Damn, I never do, I never did even when I told him I was leaving after I killed everybody.

After I told him I killed them all.

Don't lose your cool, Itachi, he thought, you have been through worse with Sasuke.

"My tongue was recently pierced and I almost got an infection last week, however, thank you for your concern, I will be watching it from now on." Yes, Sasuke did have piercings. Two at his lower lip, one on his tongue, it could be seen clearly as he spoke.

"Sasuke..." Naruto muttered disapprovingly, and Itachi could tell Sakura agreed too.

"Keep your irony to yourself. Sit down." Itachi tried, harshly. _Better._

"Kay." Suigetsu walked up to him, scanning Itachi head to toe before they both sat down next to each other.

"You stink like smoke, both of you." A girl sitting in front of Sasuke with double buns and a high pitched voice muttered.

"You stink like cum, Tenten." Suigetsu's quick reply came, a small smile cracking on Sasuke's lips along with a quiet noise alike to a chocked laugh.

"Enough with all of this." Itachi cleared his throat. "This is not an appropriate way to speak in class."

"But she does, sensei." Sasuke added, speaking loudly for the first time. Then, he raised his hand slightly as if he asked, although a bit late, for Itachi's permission to speak. He was trying to hold back his laughter as Suigetsu was repeatedly pinching his shoulder, not holding back his own laughter.

Oh, so Sasuke didn't really talk, but he did reply bitterly, even needlessly.

"Uchiha, Hozuki, enough."

"Go on the group chat Sasuke, Orochimaru wants to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say with Orochimaru, Suigetsu, we have decided on a few things, just because we both have to gain from each other, and we talked about it many times. I think it's enough."

"Well...He can get you the sniper you wanted, you know. You know he has an experience with guns and killings, and he could help you track your older brother down. He was even in a terrorist group; Orochimaru can improve your skills and help you out." Sasuke glanced at Suigetsu momentarily, handing him the tobacco and something wrapped in nylon, that he was hiding under the desk.

"Just roll this, Suigetsu, I cannot really praise your thinking skills, but you are good at this."

"Hey, hey! Remember, when you find him, we will go there together, I will make sure that when you find him, that will be your real chance! Karin and Juugo too, we are all here to help you out with revenge!" Sasuke turned to look at the other two, sitting at the desk next to them. Karin smiled and blushed faintly, fixing her glasses and Juugo was drawing a pigeon on his desk as he turned to smile in a friendly way as well.

"I...I know, Suigetsu."

"Hozuki, Uchiha, stop talking!" Sasuke looked up to see the new teacher dumbstruck, as Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi entered the class, more like broke in. "Sorry, Higuchi-san, some of the students have a bit of an annoying attitude."

"Oh, Kurenai-sensei, you just entered class, how can you even know we were talking?" Suigetsu said, shrugging.

"Enough with the irony, you know Kurenai-sensei is pregnant, and she does not really need bitter comments alike these." Sasuke let out a chocked laughter, lowering his head.

"Uchiha, is there something funny-"

"Hello, I am Higuchi-san, nice to meet you officially." The new teacher interrupted. Sasuke scanned him again, upside down.

Short blonde hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin, small glasses, he repeated to himself again.

He is completely unknown to me, why does he seem a bit familiar?

Sasuke sighed.

It is probably the glasses, ever since I met that little servant of Orochimaru, Kabuto, I have been haunted by that image.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sabaku No Gaara." Sasuke turned around after he replied, knowing that low and harsh tone without the need to even look.

Before Gaara could reply, Suigetsu, naturally, popped in.

"Hey, we are waiting for you during next break. We found a new place, at the backyard." Gaara nodded and Sasuke shook his head.

"Come on, dude, Gaara helped me out finish Silent Hill, don't be so harsh."

"Last time you told him to come, Suigetsu, I ended up drawing with your spray on the wall 'Who carries a gourd as a school bag?' because he wrote in detail how he would like to kill me."

"Well, it's mutual, isn't it? I guess he is your next target after your brother."

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu.

"Go online, I doubt Higuchi will notice. I told you Orochimaru wants to talk to you, and Kimimaro wants as well, he said he missed you and Juugo."

"Don't order me Suigetsu, about anything." Suigetsu quickly nodded. Sasuke looked at him once more before getting his phone.

He glanced at the teacher who was back to speaking as soon as the three left, and he was actually looking at him a bit intensely.

And he realized he did that as well, he was staring at he Higuchi..

Damned Kabuto, you scarred me for life, I should have known since Orochimaru was like that, the rest of the underlings working under him would be ten times worse.

He sighed getting the phone and shrugging the thoughts off.

He had to be serious about whatever he replied to Orochimaru.

 _Orochimaru: Uchiha Sasuke, are you online? I tried calling you, but you have switched off your phone. You know we must speak, otherwise you wouldn't have come to me. 'Sent an hour ago'._

 _SlicedYaBitch: No, he is not, but I can tell him as soon as I get to school that you want to talk to him, Orochimaru-sama. 'Sent fifty-five minutes ago.'_

 _Kab: Whatever, Orochimaru-sama wants to talk to him, tell his asap. He can have what he wants, like he had what he wanted in the past, for a price of course. And he knows what that means. 'Sent fifty three minutes ago.'_

 _Sharingan: What would that be, Orochimaru, Kabuto? 'Sent just now'_

Sasuke sighed.

The price would probably be again-

No, it couldn't be, it happened once.

At least, I can ask him to drug me, he is a damned surgeon along with a gang leader after all.

No, I don't want to.

I feel like a whore, doing that.

Sasuke argued with himself unstoppably, every single minute in his life.

"Sasuke, the bell rang." Sasuke shook his head, trying to get a grip on what Suigetsu had just said.

He hadn't even heard it, that was just the effect making deals the Orochimaru had on somebody.

"Oh...Well, you and Gaara go on ahead, I'll come find you."

"Are you okay man? You look a bit paler. Did Kabuto and Orochimaru-"

"Sh. Enough with those names. Yes, he is obviously going to ask for that. Go. On. Ahead." Suigetsu nodded quickly, storming off, quickly follwed by Gaara who had his eyes on him.

"Uchiha-san?" Damn, wasn't the class empty?

Higuchi. He hadn't even noticed him.

And it was odd that Naruto or Sakura didn't come.

"Yes."

"Is everything alright? You worried me a bit during the last ten minutes, I called your name a few times but you either didn't hear it or you ignored me. If it is the second, never let it happen again, I am your professor, you know and respect is required. If it is the first, since I am the one in charge of your class, I shall tell you, feel free to speak to me if something is bothering you. You looked a bit upset."

Sasuke was taken aback; how could the new teacher have the guts to go tell him all that?

Most teacher just ignored him, with the exception of Kakashi too.

"I am fine, it is not like you know me well enough to know whether that happens in general other than those ten minutes. Get over yourself, I could have just been thinking. Spacing out is normal, gee."

"Rude, aren't you a bit? I am just clear on the fact I like to form a bond with my students, and help them out."

"Whether you like it or not, I am rude. About the bond, go to Uzumaki Naruto or something."

"This is not personally for you, Uchiha-san. I am interested in forming a bond with you and everyone else, with Hozuki, with Uzumaki, with Hyuga, with the transport students, Yamanaka-"

"You surely want to form a bond with Yamanaka." Itachi's eyes widened a bit at that comment.

 _I never really came to the realization that after everything that happened in our family, Sasuke would be at the very least sarcastic, bitter, disrespectful and many other adjectives that Itachi thought they didn't suit Sasuke._

 _Itachi mentally slapped himself; had Pein been honest, he would have never bumped into Sasuke, and everything would have been fine, at least for Sasuke._

 _At the worst situation, if he had to see him, he would try to avoid him as much as possible._

 _But damn, seeing him after so many years when not even considering the chance of reunion in any kind of form, he had to try to get a bit closer to him, as close as possible without Sasuke realizing._

"I do not allow you to speak like that, you barely even know me to have such an opinion."

"Okay, Higuchi-sensei, I am out of here, tired of seeing your lips moving." Sasuke stood up and Itachi's eyes followed him carefully. He grabbed his black backpack and he started to head out of the classroom.

"You...shouldn't be so bitter, Sasuke. You will not achieve much like that." Itachi tried to keep it up with his imitation of the voice Sasori instructed him to use when speaking with others. However, he knew what he had done was a bit bad; that could have been something _Itachi_ would say.

Could he really mess up from the very first day?

No, since it was for Sasuke's sake, after all these years, no, he couldn't.

It was for his too, but he mainly cared about Sasuke's well being, and after an encounter with the person he considered _the one that ruined his life_ that would be at risk.

"I..." Itachi saw Sasuke's eyes widening slightly before going back to their regular size. He had called him Sasuke, that was a sign of feeling familiar, but well, Itachi certainly didn't feel like that anymore, not after everything that happened, so it shouldn't have been suspicious. The love remained though, even when intimacy was gone.

"Sorry for becoming a bit more intimate, but in every school I ever worked, I tended to care about my students. And I can see who feels troubled and who doesn't. And you do feel troubled, Uchiha-san."

Good work with that one, Itachi, he praised himself.

"I see. I do not want you to care for me, and I don't really want to sound dramatic or anything, but I don't want anyone to care, because I don't care either. I only care about my goals."

Goals?

Itachi had the feeling those goals revolved around his older brother, at least one of the goals.

He hoped for one goal though, not more.

He really did wish Sasuke had developed more traits than those he had seen so far and that he had more interests in his life other than the one Itachi was sure about.

Although after what he had witnessed back then, that was probably too much to ask, however, Sasuke was gifted as a child.

He should have been able to make himself happy, at least once, ever since the massacre, right?, Itachi wondered.

"Okay. This is not the last time we talk, I reassure you, however, you are free to go. You and Hozuki better not be at the bathroom smoking or anything."

Sasuke smokes, ts. That's the less harmful thing of everything that is going on but still, as an older brother, I still don't like thinking he grew up.

Even though I helped a little with that, didn't I?, Itachi smiled a bit.

"Oh, you already heard, great. Whatever-"

"Hey, sensei, Hozuki kicked me at the back!" Kiba ran in, furiously. "I kicked him back too, but-"

"Bye. Oh, and Inuzuka, I told him to." Sasuke shook his head, storming off; as Kiba gasped, growling right after that. Itachi followed Sasuke with his eyes as he left, followed by an outraged Kiba.


End file.
